


A Big Appetite

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Hunger Pains, Other, alien!won, attempted vore, changkyun monsterfucker nation, future space au, i guess maybe it's about shameless desire, me holding myself back from making an i want u to eat me like a main dish joke for 6k, not explicitly sexual, researcher kyun, spit, throat and stomach bulges, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: “Were you wondering what humans taste like while I was eating up your crewmates? Or were you wondering— no, hoping that you would be next?”hyungwon has eaten everything from whole entire spaceships to solar systems, but changkyun is gonna be the most delicious meal she's ever hadextended/explained warnings within - including a description of the vore attempt + of alienwon to see if it's too much body horror for u
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Big Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> warnings/descriptions (contains spoilers):  
> -attempted vore means that hyungwon gets as far as putting changkyun's whole arm in her mouth before she backs out. there's no biting or blood.  
> -note about consent: at first hyungwon is gonna eat changkyun regardless of what he thinks, but then she realizes he's into the attempt.  
> -note about capture: although hyungwon is captured as a specimen she's never in any real danger cuz she can eat her way out of anything  
> -hyungwon description: she's only able to partially transform, but her internal organs n true form r referenced in detail. she has a tongue that splits into multiple branches, visibly beating hearts beneath her tongue, almost infinite insides, her organs/mouth are semi-sentient. her human disguise is more or less like a skin that she can rip through.  
> -while sex/sexuality isn't explicitly referenced , i kno vore is like. a kink so ??
> 
> lmk if u need anything else explained or tagged !!

Hyungwon wakes to the mechanical whir of the holding cell door opening. The windowless room makes it impossible to tell whether she fell asleep minutes, hours, or days ago. The white walls of the cell are dotted with blinking lights and various radars— a bunch of human nonsense that tells Hyungwon far less than the stars would. She thinks of her favorite planets hanging overhead back home, of the sparkling star systems whizzing by as she traveled into human territory. Here and now, the humans have left her with nothing but the cold, sterile table beneath her and the harsh artificial lights above to keep her company. 

Sighing, she props herself up onto her elbows to see which fleshy creature has come to inflict their human nonsense on her this time. 

Her homesickness melts away, replaced with a vague hunger at the sight of the creature. It’s that oddly enticing morsel. It’s Changkyun.

“I’m here to check your vitals,” Changkyun says, voice rumbling below the ever-present hum of the spaceship, tinged with nervousness. Hyungwon’s hearts leap.

She nods, and Changkyun sets about his nonsense. Eyes flicking between his clipboard and the screens set into the walls. Delicate hands ticking one thing after another. Brow furrowed, lips pursed. He’s _too_ focused— obviously doing everything he can to avoid Hyungwon’s gaze. Hyungwon lays a hand over her stomach.

She hasn’t actually seen this researcher since she was captured, but however many minutes, hours, days she’s spent mostly asleep have been filled with dreams of Changkyun’s expression throughout Hyungwon’s transformation. 

Hyungwon doesn’t know how the humans found her out. Her disguise was near-perfect— a bit _too_ attractive compared to the average human, sure, but Hyungwon couldn’t help herself. The way that human attraction sizzles on Hyungwon’s tongue is one of the species’ few charms.

Hyungwon figures it was some embarrassing little mistake that ruined her disguise, like the time she forgot to smooth out her true, oil slick eyes while morphing into a worm. She _still_ flushes with embarrassment every time she remembers having to swallow that entire worm colony down to protect herself. If word got out to her kind that she couldn’t blend in with such an exceedingly simplistic lifeform, she’d never hear the end of it.

No matter the _hows_ and the _whys,_ the humans saw through her costume, so there was no point in continuing to hide her true form. A dozen spindly limbs pierced through faux-human skin. The handsome face she’d so carefully crafted had burst open to reveal a deep, gaping mouth. Damage control should’ve been as easy —if not easier— with the humans than it had been with the worms.

The humans fought fiercely in defense of their outpost —only an unlucky few were swallowed down into the infinite expanse of Hyungwon’s stomach— _except_ for Changkyun. He didn’t try to contain her or her hunger at all— unable to look away from Hyungwon, fascinated by the sight of Hyungwon consuming his comrades. Lips parting, throat bobbing. Somehow, Changkyun caught Hyungwon’s gaze amidst all of the chaos, and the _desire_ that she tasted in the air had made her freeze, had allowed for the humans to finally tranquilize her. 

She awoke in her human disguise and simple clothing —it was probably much too risky to cram her true form into such a tiny cell— and Hyungwon supposes that, thanks to Changkyun’s sweet gaze, she’s become an object of scientific study. Although, that look in Changkyun’s eyes was clearly something other than of scientific curiosity.

“How are you feeling?” Changkyun murmurs, face hidden behind his clipboard.

“Could you repeat that, please? Sorry... It’s been so long since I’ve had a human tongue,” Hyungwon replies. Tone teasing, lips quirking upward. 

Damage control is still on the table. There’s room enough for the entire spaceship inside of her stomach— in fact, she could devour Changkyun and his comrades without spoiling her appetite for the asteroid outpost she originally intended to feast upon. She just needs one last taste of that desire in Changkyun’s eyes before she makes her escape.

Changkyun clears his throat and winces at how loud the noise sounds within the tiny space. His chest inflates, broad shoulders that are decorated with all sorts of medals and identification badges raising up and up. His name tag gleams proudly on his chest. He’s trying _so_ hard to maintain composure, to be the stoic human captor to Hyungwon’s dangerous otherworldliness. It’s adorable.

He fixes Hyungwon’s frown in a narrowed gaze. His lips thin into a hard line. He repeats himself, syllables clear and firm.

“Hungry,” Hyungwon replies with a smile, and shifts to her side to fully face Changkyun. 

Changkyun _blushes_.

“I can, uh, ask my commander if I’m allowed to bring you something from the caf—”

“Oh, that’s _very_ thoughtful of you.” Hyungwon props her head up on a closed fist. Changkyun’s eyes dart over her long, elegant fingers, her soft cheek, the tendrils of dark hair at her nape. Hyungwon’s stomach urges her to snatch him up already, but Hyungwon’s heartbeats quicken at the thought of dangling Changkyun above her mouth. “But my kind don’t really eat the way that humans do.”

“Ah... right...” Changkyun’s fingers go white around the edges of the clipboard. Hyungwon wonders what he’s remembering, what he’s imagining.

“It’s not about nutrition.” Hyungwon flicks her fleshy human tongue over her bottom lip and, finally, there’s that _desire_ in Changkyun’s eyes again. Her teeth itch. Her insides shiver. She drags her eyes over Changkyun’s body, so much chewy flesh is hidden just beneath that starchy uniform.

“What is it about, then?” Changkyun raises a brow, and the strange bits of silver he’s got stuck in the skin there catch the light. His pen hovers above his clipboard.

Hyungwon tilts her head. Humans could learn a thing or two about disguise, but, surely, they know at least this much about Hyungwon’s kind. Could they really be _this_ ignorant? The thought that she’s the humans’ very first specimen of her species, that she’s supposed to be some sort of prized alien encyclopedia, is equal parts exhausting and nauseating. She should really just leave, letting Changkyun and the other researchers continue to flounder in their cluelessness. That desirous glint in his eyes just now should be enough to settle her stomach.

If only it weren’t so fun to watch Changkyun attempt to mask his personal interest beneath professional study, as if he weren’t already arranged on her dinner plate.

“Pleasure.” Hyungwon states simply, toying with the buttons at her front and glancing up at the mouthwatering ruddiness in Changkyun’s ears. “I wonder what you taste like...”

“You’ve eaten humans before. I’ve seen it.” Changkyun tilts his chin, as if proud to have witnessed such horrors and lived to tell the tale. Hyungwon tries to soothe her stomach by lightly squeezing it through the thin shirt.

“I _know_ you have.” Her voice oozes through her teeth. Changkyun’s mouth hardens once again. “It seemed like you enjoyed the sight, too.”

“I did _not—_ ” Changkyun gives a defiant _hmph,_ before lowering his words back into a precise, rocky pitch. “I did not _enjoy_ it.”

Hyungwon shrugs. Flutters a hand through the air. Lazily drags her gaze over the beeping, blinking walls.

“Regardless, I didn’t say that I wonder what _humans_ taste like. Your friends tasted of dust and plastic from within their ridiculous spacesuits, if you really want to know.” When Hyungwon’s attention returns to Changkyun’s face, it's adorably, _deliciously_ interested. She smiles. “I said that I wonder what _you_ taste like.”

Changkyun scoffs and looks at a radar he’s already checked, double-checked. Hyungwon can feel her throat start to open up too soon— _much_ too soon. She fights to keep the shape of her human tongue.

“Were you wondering what humans taste like while I was eating up your crewmates? Or were you wondering— no, _hoping_ that you would be next?”

Changkyun wrestles with the urge to reply, jaw clenching and eyelashes fluttering. Hyungwon tastes the tiny movements on her slowly altering tongue like spiced eggshells. 

She speaks through the beautiful curve of her lips to keep her oversensitive tongue from giving Changkyun’s whole flavor away, “Are you disappointed that you weren’t eaten up right then? You had the _strangest_ look on your face when I got knocked out...”

Hyungwon sighs. Changkyun scrunches his eyes shut for just a moment, before collecting himself into a steely expression. It seems he’s going to keep slipping between the tines of her fork until she forgoes etiquette to pierce right through him.

“You can’t transform in here. We’ve got blockers in the air,” Changkyun says, _smug_. Hyungwon’s eyebrows raise.

“Well, that _is_ a surprise, but it seems that the air in here just won’t let me transform _completely_.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen— intrigued when he should be terrified by the apparent miscalculation. Hyungwon wonders if he was responsible for maintaining the conditions of her cell, or if one of his tasteless comrades made the mistake. She swallows thickly, and the spit tumbles down, down, _down_. It doesn’t land and it doesn’t satisfy. It doesn’t have any flavor to speak of.

“What _can_ you transform?” he asks. Not pretending to record some useless bit of data. Not looking away from Hyungwon’s artfully crafted face.

Hyungwon’s insides ache.

“Why don’t you come closer? It’d be easier to show you, than it would be to explain.” Hyungwon pats the unoccupied bit of the examination table beside her stretched body. 

Changkyun chews his bottom lip. Hyungwon feels dizzy with hunger.

“I’ll get in trouble. The commander...” Changkyun frowns, and the taste of his unpleasant thoughts slips through Hyungwon’s parted lips. Acidic.

“If you _want_ to find out, I can hardly see how the wishes of someone with a meaningless title affect things.”

“I thought your species cared a lot about authority?” Changkyun’s boots squeak as he inches forward.

“Authorities that _matter._ Like our own.” Hyungwon’s unable to stop her body from curling inward, forming a loose U-shape around Changkyun’s tiny human hand as it lands on the table’s lip.

“If he gives me a hard time, will you eat him?” Changkyun’s raised eyebrow is teasing this time, paired with a smile. 

Hyungwon’s insides twist around one another, sending urgent jolts of electricity into her head. She feels as if she’s never eaten before, a freshly hatched creature who’s been served up a universe of flavor in just one dish. Hyungwon wonders if the other humans would’ve been as appetizing as Changkyun, if she had taken a moment to savor them. She doubts it.

“I’ll swallow him whole. You could watch, if you wanted to. Maybe you’d even _enjoy_ it.”

Changkyun snorts and perches on the edge of the table, looking down at Hyungwon expectantly. Hyungwon had hoped that he’d lay right beside her and tuck himself into the curve of her body for better access to her mouth, but she supposes that she can’t ask too much from some researcher who believes that Hyungwon has been _captured,_ and is now under _human_ authority.

Hyungwon looks over the slope of his nose, his scarred cheeks, the freckle at the base of his throat. She looks and looks, until Changkyun starts to squirm. Her face splits into a smile that’s just a bit too wide. Her eyes glint just a bit too brightly.

“Are you gonna show me, or not? I finished recording your vitals, so I could just leave.” 

Changkyun is scowling, but Hyungwon doesn’t taste a single muscle in his body tensing to move away from her. He’s tense, certainly, but not because he’s eager to part. His impatience seeps thickly enough through Hyungwon’s teeth for her to understand what he wants.

“Oh, but you wouldn’t let me go hungry, would you?”

“I _could,”_ Changkyun insists. Ever so slightly, he shifts closer to Hyungwon. His legs dangle over the examination table. His hands tug at his stiff uniform pants. Ever so slightly, Hyungwon’s tongue starts to sizzle. _Attraction._

“Yes, yes, you could,” Hyungwon hums, more amused than threatened. 

She lays a pitying hand over one of Changkyun’s, and her head lolls to the side without its support. She gulps at the sight of her large hand practically _swallowing_ Changkyun’s much smaller one. Maybe she miscalculated, maybe she stretched her glove of faux-human skin a little too far over her own appendage. She lifts her eyes to find Changkyun breathing quickly, chest stuttering around each and every inhale.

“How does human hunger feel?”

“Hurts, I guess.” Changkyun shrugs.

Hyungwon raises herself slightly, body still loosely curved around Changkyun and propped up on one elbow, but close enough to reach around Changkyun’s waist. Her hand traces up from where Changkyun’s rests on his thigh, over the soft flesh at his side, below his ribcage, to his stomach. It flutters at her touch. Smoke gathers over Hyungwon’s taste buds.

“Hurts here?”

Changkyun nods. Hyungwon hums in understanding.

“Like a knife? A slap, maybe?”

Changkyun shakes his head.

“Tell me,” Hyungwon whispers. 

Changkyun’s eyes are narrowed, shining through the strands of hair hanging over his forehead. His hands are spread firmly over his thighs, but his stomach keeps jumping, his breath keeps shuddering. Hyungwon’s unable to resist the temptation to _press_ her fingers into his skin, and so many of his insides tense in response to the pressure that spit _pools_ beneath Hyungwon’s tongue.

“It’s tight, aching.” He swallows thickly as Hyungwon’s thumb rubs half-circles over his stomach. “Sometimes, if it’s really bad —like on expeditions— I get faint.”

“On your big, important, human space expeditions?” Hyungwon’s tone is condescending, but it does nothing to change the pinkish hue on his cheeks, or the tension in his body. Her mind trails off to worries that all of this stress in his muscles will spoil the meat, but she returns to the present with a bizarre turning sensation at the base of her throat. 

It’s as if she’s about to feel queasy, anticipating the unpleasant internal stirrings that only happen after she’s eaten a good meal too quickly. It shouldn’t appear at a time like this, before the feast has even begun. She swallows and wills her insides to calm themselves.

“Yeah, on my big, important, human space expeditions.” He laughs lightly and rolls his eyes. His fingers twitch. His legs press together. “And our stomachs growl, but maybe you already knew that...”

“Cute.” Hyungwon tries to envision a rumble beneath her hand, but her hearts hammer too loudly to concentrate. With effort, she loosens her hold on Changkyun’s stomach. “Hunger feels similar for me, I suppose.”

“But?” Changkyun tilts his head cutely around the prompt. 

Hyungwon thinks of Changkyun’s comrades. Their clunky suits had been unpleasant to swallow, awkward and metallic in her throat. Occasionally, she tasted a bit of skin, or her insides clenched around a stray bone, but the experience had been a bit of a letdown. She ate them more out of necessity than satisfaction.

“For my kind, the symptoms last forever. We’re _always_ hungry.” Hyungwon’s eyebrows raise at the almost _sympathetic_ look she receives from Changkyun. The typical reaction to Hyungwon’s insatiability is horror, not _sadness_.

“No matter what?” 

His hand flits to Hyungwon’s resting over his tummy, but his eyes widen as if surprised by his own sympathetic gesture. Hyungwon catches it, holds it. It’s warmth pulses faintly within her palm. Hyungwon’s stomach _hurts._ Tight and aching.

“Once or twice, a flavor has held my interest for a while. Occasionally, a star will keep me full for a few hours.” Hyungwon is surprised by her own honesty. Maybe the humans have also pumped some sort of truth serum in the air, or Changkyun is simply charming his way through scientific research. “It’s not bad, though. Don’t feel sorry for me. The prospect of finding a meal that will really _fill_ me is exciting.”

“So, you wanna eat me because you think I’ll fill you up?” 

The breathless way that Changkyun says “fill” makes Hyungwon freeze, just as the look in his eyes did back on that asteroid, however long ago. His lips part wetly as he stares at Hyungwon’s hand over his own, his fingers peeking out beneath her palm. Hyungwon’s grip tightens, and he _shudders._

Hyungwon almost can’t bring herself to sit up. To guide his hand to her mouth. To press his fingers to her lips.

“Go ahead,” he whispers.

Hyungwon can’t refuse— not when his eyes are shining at her, enticed and enticing, and _certainly_ not when he’s pressing his flesh and bone against the seam of her lips. Hyungwon does, however, keep her mouth in its current, mostly human state, hoping to squeeze a few more breathless words out of Changkyun before she devours him in earnest. 

Hyungwon’s tongue pokes through her lips— human in appearance, if not a bit too wet, and now fully alien in its tasting abilities. It dampens Changkyun’s fingertips. Shivers with the flavor of his desire. Hyungwon’s hands tighten around Changkyun to hold him in place. Her throat expands in anticipation as she pushes her tongue out, out. The strange mask of human flesh flattening beneath Changkyun’s pretty fingers. She tastes carbon and calcium, smoke and citrus.

“Why do you want me to eat you? Is this some sort of experiment?” Her words clumsily take shape around her extended tongue, but Changkyun doesn’t seem to mind. He’s far too busy pulsing within his spaceship uniform, that tiny heart pounding away within his ribcage. 

Hyungwon laps between his fingers as her stomach ties itself in knots. Mealtime never takes this long. She just consumes, consumes, _consumes._

Soaking Changkyun’s fingers with her spit doesn’t hasten his reply. He moves slowly, he takes the time to consider her question— it’s as if he wants her to _savor_ him.

“I know how humans are— there _must_ be something you hope to gain from this.”

“Please.” Changkyun wets his lips. His eyes dart between Hyungwon’s mouth and her eyes, eventually getting stuck on the creases of her eyelids, the thin ring of lashes, her deep pupils. 

Hyungwon hums, that smoky flavor deepening on her tongue. Not a fire that’s been blown out, but one that’s just igniting. She swallows, open-mouthed, and the sound of her spit falling, falling into her echoes throughout the cell.

 _“Please_ put my hand in your mouth,” Changkyun breathes. The words tumble down into Hyungwon’s knotted stomach and they _settle._

Hyungwon gasps. Warmth pillows the pit of her stomach at the mere taste of Changkyun’s fingers, at just a few quiet words from him. Her head spins. Haze collects at the edges of her vision. She can’t remember the last time that such a miniscule taste of something or someone _filled_ her in any way.

She gapes at Changkyun. His round head and soft cheeks. His big nose and eager eyes. Maybe that really _is_ all he wants— his hand in her mouth. Maybe he’s been plagued by dreams of the moments before Hyungwon was tranquilized, too. The stretch in her throat grows painful.

Hyungwon presses a thumb into the center of Changkyun’s palm. He leans closer, closer.

Her thoughts stray to how simple it had been to feast on entire star fleets as a kid— she and her friends had competed to see who could stuff the most clunky ships into each of their mouths at once. Hyungwon won, but it had been so _bland_ and over in a matter of moments. 

Eating Changkyun should be even simpler than eating spaceships. He’s just about the tiniest, chewiest thing Hyungwon has ever seen. It would’ve taken no effort at all to sink her teeth into him the moment that he walked through the door. He should be nothing but a few bones snapping within Hyungwon’s warbling intestines by now. 

But Hyungwon is still lathering his hand, his wrist, the end of his sleeve in cool spit, drinking down that bitter citrus smoke with her transforming tongue. Slow and teasing, despite how starved she is. Just to see Changkyun shiver and squirm. He wiggles his glossy fingers in the air, fascinated. She’s complicating things by drawing out the meal, and she can’t tell if it’s for her own sake, or for Changkyun’s.

“Close your hand into a fist for me,” she says, amused that the little ball of flesh immediately takes shape before her mouth.

She draws her legs to herself and splays a hand over Changkyun’s chest. Wide, bony across the neat buttons and crisp fabric. Pushing gently. His eyes widen and his breath falters, but he lets her guide him onto his back. His gaze sparkles with fascination. His fist stays right in her hold, not a single muscle fiber tensing out of place.

“Delicious,” Hyungwon slurs. Transformed as much as it can in the laced air, her tongue stumbles over human words. Too big for her mouth. Dripping wet and the color of distant stars. It splits down the middle, knits back together as she speaks, then splits again and again as it searches out every Changkyun flavored grain in the air. It’s hardly as big or as sensitive as it is in her true form, but its many fleshy branches move more urgently than ever.

Changkyun gasps at the sight. Pink lips curling into a little ‘o’ and eyebrows raising. His fist tightens and moves towards her tongue. 

Syrupy hunger flows down the column of Hyungwon’s throat, carrying the taste of Changkyun with it. Her organs _rattle_ with the hints of him. She wants him. With every fiber of her being— the _true_ being that’s starving just beneath this lovely skin, she _wants_ him.

She puts a knee on either side of his body. Hovers over the tiny morsel stuffed to the brim with air and blood and desire. The skin of his knuckles barely grazes her squared teeth, and she moans at the taste of the fresh skin cells. Clumps of warm cotton somersaulting over the edge of her throat. Changkyun shivers as his fist fully enters the wet expanse of her mouth and his free hand clutches at her shirt.

“Are you—” Changkyun’s throat bobs, nerves sticky in his tone. “Are you gonna bite me?”

A pitying noise seeps from Hyungwon’s chest. Certainly, she _could_ bite him, but the thought of being cruel to this odd creature makes her stomach toss around an empty, silent feeling. Again, she’s uncertain whether she’s acting for her own sake or for Changkyun’s. 

She cups his cut jaw and shakes her head. He appears both confused and reassured by the response.

She widens her mouth as much as the cell will allow— which isn’t much, but keeps the pretty shape of her human lips intact. The stretch does, however, give Changkyun a glimpse into her mouth. 

Hyungwon understands human anatomy well enough —she was able to craft a fairly convincing human form for herself, after all— to understand why the dark expanse of her mouth would be a surprise. It’s much too large to fit inside of a human skull, threaded with gnarled glands that secrete every manner of digestive fluid, and the two hearts nestled beneath each side of her tongue make the halves of her mouth pulse to opposing beats. It’s sensitive, damp, _alive—_ nearly infinite in its full size. Her kinds’ mouths would look strange to any human who’s only acquainted with their own pinkish gums and neat teeth. 

Hyungwon _doesn’t_ understand this particular human well enough to gather why he’d react to the sight of her mouth with a _moan._

Hyungwon’s throat ripples beneath her human skin in response to the quiet, gravelly noise, testing the limits of her disguise. Changkyun presses his thighs together beneath her, and his eyes are like collapsing stars. He makes another, louder noise to _encourage_ her to keep eating. 

Hyungwon’s tongue helps itself. Slithering up and over his knuckles, and tickling the top of his wrist. It splits once to lather each side of his fist with saliva. Splits again to prod between his tendons. Splits _again_ to dip between his curled fingers and slide along his bitten cuticles. 

Deep, creaky sounds escape with each of his breaths as Hyungwon _tastes_ him. Like tiny lightbulbs tumbling into her, like sickly exhaust fumes clinging to her teeth. He looks up at her in _awe_ all the while. Strands of hair slip from his forehead. A blush has risen to his cheeks. Hyungwon wants to tuck his perfect moon face within herself, wants him to rest within the warmest, darkest bits of her body forever. 

Bluish spit leaks from her mouth and trickles down his wrist, into his sleeve. Hyungwon’s organs halt their expansion as she pulls his fist from her mouth. Changkyun makes a sound as indignant and frustrated as her shivering innards feel. Her body is desperate for more of the weighted satisfaction that just those few cells brought. Every organ pulses with excitement at the possibility of _stuffing_ itself with Changkyun.

Tongue hanging out, she works quickly at the buttons of Changkyun’s shirt. His medals jingle and the stiff fabric is difficult to peel away, but he twists and shimmies to help speed up the process. The shirt lands beneath his body like some sort of silly, inedible garnish meant to add a bit of color to the presentation of his torso. A smile teases at Hyungwon’s lips. 

“What?” Changkyun asks, voice adorably strained with the same attraction that sparks over Hyungwon’s tongue. His desperation is clearly of a different sort than Hyungwon’s, but it lies in the pit of his stomach all the same.

Pretty flesh and bone are presented so generously before her. Stiff and rounded out at the shoulders, growing narrow as his body tapers into his waistband. Hyungwon can taste how hard his heart is working. Deep within him, his veins must be _straining_ with effort to maintain composure as she languidly looks over him, starvation quick behind her eyelids and thick within her mouth.

A thread of spit connects her tongue to his tummy. It glitters. Changkyun squirms.

“Oh, I want to just _devour_ you.”

Hyungwon is reminded of the time she impersonated an angler fish. She did, of course, eat the species’ entire home planet, but she had admired their lures. Changkyun reacts to the ribbon curl of her wanting words just like a tiny fish to a bioluminescent lure. Urged ever closer by his fascination. Mesmerized. Wanting. 

“I hope you taste as good as you look,” Hyungwon sighs.

She cards a hand through his soft hair. She pokes and prods at his pinkish ears. Her stomach digests his eager, open desire through the divots and swirls of her fingertips that were so tedious to create. Her fingers dance across the plush meat of his chest, and Changkyun _tugs_ on her shirt and _wriggles._ Fragile flesh serving itself up to someone who’s feasted on entire solar systems in the blink of one lovely, sculpted eye. Her tongue sizzles, sparks, _burns_ with the taste of his attraction. 

She guides his fist into her mouth once more before she can spoil her meal with his ambrosian pleas. A knuckle brushes the spongy roof of her mouth, and Hyungwon’s moan seeps out of her, along with copious spit. The sensation, the taste somehow soothes the edges of her perpetual ache just as it deepens it _._ On instinct, her stomach expands as far as her narrow human torso will allow. 

Changkyun’s eyes reflect Hyungwon’s alluring face. He lays his hand over her rounded tummy— a delicate gesture over skin that holds nothing but horrors for him. It makes Hyungwon’s stomach _hurt._ The greedy organ strains to distend farther than both the cell and her disguised body will allow. 

Changkyun’s little fist dips into her throat. Her wet bones and sensitive glands hug his sweet, soft skin. She takes care to wrap around him as slowly as possible. His knuckles and nails and tensed muscles. Her eyes flutter shut— her organs need a moment to digest the feel and the flavor of him before they can even begin to absorb the _sight_ of him.

But, much too soon, he calls her attention with a rich whine. His teeth are clenched and his eyes are wide. Strands of hair fall wildly around the carved bones of his face, while the meat within his neck arches up off the table. He hasn’t let go of her stomach— he’s _petting_ it now, and if she had another mouth down there, her body would be swallowing that gentle little hand, too.

Changkyun stretches his mouth open, and Hyungwon buzzes with the sugary sense that his tongue is greeting hers. Pink, squirmy muscle all bitten at the edges and lifting from its puddle of spit to stretch a few words into her head. Pleas, in his human tongue. Cries of _more, more, more_ and, finally—

_“Hyungwon.”_

His fist meets the base of her throat with an inviting squelch. Spittle slides out from between his forearm and her lips, raining down onto his chest. The weight of his jagged bones within her throat makes Hyungwon’s toes curl. She moans at the effort it takes to take him into her untrue form, moans as his flavor deepens within her. Fermented fruit lands —and lands _heavily_ — in the abyss within her, and it bursts with thick perfume. 

“Can you take me in— _all_ the way in?” As desperate as his voice, Changkyun’s free hand grips Hyungwon’s waist and pulls her downward. 

Changkyun’s smooth forearm skims Hyungwon’s teeth. Her tongue laps at the fine hairs and tiny scattered scars up to the crook of his elbow, where beads of sweat tickle her tongue. Consuming this much of him in her current human state challenges her for what might be the first time in her life— it's _mouthwatering._ Stretching around as much of that intoxicating stone fruit as possible feels finer than any newborn star, any ruinous planet she’s ever feasted upon.

The sharp knot of his elbow drags against the pulsing underside of her tongue, and she wonders if every bit of him tastes like this. If the legs shivering beneath her would be just as sweet. If the fragile bones packed within his broad chest would be just as challenging to swallow. If his round cheeks and watery eyes would be—

Hyungwon keens, throat constricting around the sound, and Changkyun whimpers at the squeeze. He’s up to his shoulder within her. His free hand finds her swollen stomach once more, and her insides turn. 

She understands now that the turning sensation isn’t queasiness. It’s the urge to draw her meal out and play with her food. This meal won’t be enough for the painful, greedy expanse of her insides— her organs are turning over their own ravenous behavior to warn her to slow down. To _beg_ her to slow down. The fibers of her being refuse to let her gorge herself on Changkyun, linger in the heady satisfaction until he’s fully digested, and, finally, go about making her escape.

Changkyun paws desperately at her stomach as it begins to deflate. Her eyes roll back with pleasure —though her organs seize, both furious over the meal being cut short and ecstatic with the possibility of getting to taste him all over again— when she begins to drag his arm out from her mouth. Heated globs of spit spill from her lips, silver cascading down his arm and onto his trembling torso. 

Changkyun’s tight gasps and Hyungwon’s aching moans fill the sterile cell. Heavy. Wet.

Hyungwon’s hearts hammer against Changkyun’s skin and her teeth leave pink trails over his flesh. Her tongue can’t decide whether it’s starved or satisfied as his arm leaves her, wildly splitting and fusing. She instantly misses the weight and the stretch of him, although the sight of him whole and breathing and _soaked_ in her spit sinks into her organs is a meal all its own.

She folds every crumb of Changkyun into her gaze. Arching and stuttering, he asks her _why, why, why_ with that human tongue. 

“I want seconds,” Hyungwon replies and sits atop his slim hips. 

Changkyun furrows his brow with confusion for a moment, before an impossible _understanding_ appears across his expression. An ignorant human scientist, a needy ball of flesh. He shouldn’t understand the first thing about her— he must be lightyears ahead of his flavorless comrades. She pets his sweet, smart little head.

“And thirds and fourths...”

“Can’t get enough of me?” Pinpricks of wonder and pride open up in the darkness of Changkyun’s voice. Sparkling. Expanding.

 _“Mhm._ Although, you know...” Hyungwon traces a circle through the puddles of her spit on his stomach. Finger just a bit too long and too pretty. Fingerprint gathering up microscopic bits of him. He squirms, ticklish and tantalizing. “You still haven’t explained why you’re so... _open_ to being eaten alive.”

The corner of Changkyun’s lip quirks upward at the generosity of her word choice. She could’ve said eager, impatient, _aroused._ She could’ve explained just how overwhelming the taste of his attraction is in the air. 

Beneath Hyungwon’s skin, her throat tightens back into its human shape millimeter by millimeter. Copious amounts of spit squeeze through the constricting channel, one last protest from her salivary glands at her sudden change of hearts. 

“There’s not much _to_ explain.” Changkyun’s tongue darts over his bottom lip. Tasting his own skin and the tiny bits of Hyungwon that float through the air. “I just want you to eat me. But... I _am_ kinda curious how I’d taste compared to whole stars and civilizations.”

“Proud creature, hm?” Hyungwon smiles, not a trace of acidity in her words. His curiosity tastes like wild grasses and combustion. His pride tastes like shrapnel tossed into the wind. It’s delicious.

“Your tastes probably can’t be described in human terms, right?” A breathy, quick laugh falls from Changkyun’s lips. He gestures vaguely at Hyungwon, eyes nervously flitting around the cell once again.

She extends her hand, and she smiles softly at how quick he is to lay his own hand over her palm, a cool sheen of silvery spit drying on his skin. When his gaze finally meets hers, hunger edges into the shyness there. A _familiar_ hunger.

Hyungwon shifts backwards and sits on her heels, tugging Changkyun into a seated position. She peels his shirt from the table beneath him, and he watches with parted lips and wide eyes as she dresses him. Carefully buttoning up the shirt, tweaking the medals and badges until they sit proudly on his chest once again. She wonders if he’s amazed at her understanding of human spaceship attire —owed to her dedication to crafting disguises— or at the evidence that she really does intend to spare him —which is obviously naive, considering that she _could_ just be taking her meal to go.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” he asks, voice hushed as if to avoid detection, to avoid saying the words at all.

“Well, of _course_ I am. You don’t expect me to stick around to be experimented on, do you? You’re cute, Changkyun, but...”

“But not _that_ cute.” Changkyun laughs, shakes his head, and smooths his hands over his silly badges of honor. He sucks in a deep breath. “No, actually, I was gonna show you the way out.”

Hyungwon stares at him for a beat. It’s so strange that someone so eager to find out more and _more_ —more than anyone probably should— about her would be so quick to let her go. Her tongue, its sensitivity now dulled to barely more than that of a human tongue, flicks out from her lips. Reluctance and certainty pluck discordant tunes over her taste buds.

Her organs seize. Fleshy, wet bits tying themselves into knots and squeezing the swallowed traces of Changkyun. The lovely plane of Hyungwon’s forehead must crease, the elegant curve of her mouth must twist because Changkyun _reacts_ to the pain she feels from deep within. 

He places his spit-covered hand over her stomach and his thumb swipes soothing half-circles into the fabric over her tensing stomach. He looks up at her, his tiny features knitted into concern, and her pain comes to a terrible crest. Tight. Aching.

She cries out and clutches his arm. Words spill from his little mouth, but she can hardly hear him over the sound of her starvation. It rings up from the chasm of her body. Pulses in her ears. Drums over her tongue. 

She should’ve known that her organs wouldn’t give up so easily after their first taste of _real_ satisfaction. But she can’t eat him because she can’t live off of one meager meal —survive, yes, but not _live—_ and she can’t leave him, even if that means she’ll live out the rest of her years being studied by small-minded humans.

“Hyungwon, I don’t— Are you okay? What’s _happening?”_ Changkyun asks, urgent and aching. 

Hyungwon swallows thickly.

“Come with me?”

Changkyun blinks. Arm soft and heavy in Hyungwon’s hands. Breath quick and catching in the unnatural air.

“You could watch me eat that commander of yours.”

A sharpness that Hyungwon had hardly noticed in the first place melts from Changkyun’s features.

“Point to any star in the sky, and I’ll swallow it. For you.”

Changkyun’s thumb resumes it’s comforting motions over her shirtfront. His eyes catch the light of the holding cell’s radars, of his medals, of that strange desire.

“Please?” Her human tongue curls clumsily around the word. 

Changkyun smiles at her, teasing, and gives her stomach a light squeeze. His fingertips press into her false flesh just as hers did to Changkyun’s however long ago. From the way his lips curve upward, it’s almost as if _he_ imagines that he’s dangling _Hyungwon_ above his mouth. It’s cute in a way that makes Hyungwon’s teeth itch.

“I really _would_ love to give you what you want, but—”

“I _want_ to go with you.” The words slip so easily out of his mouth. It’s as if he believes his taste, his hunger, his desire are the simplest things in the universe.

“I don’t think your tastes can be described in my kind’s terms, either,” Hyungwon murmurs. 

Changkyun flashes a crooked, smug smile at her. He tugs and pushes at her to get off of the table. The floor is cold beneath her bare feet. She blinks back at the lit walls, amazed at the way they reflect in Changkyun’s excited eyes. Maybe _this_ is what they’re for. Maybe it really could be that simple.

“Let’s go. I _really_ hope you haven’t spoiled your appetite.”

Hyungwon laughs. She bends slightly to look into his eyes, her disguised tongue darting out to taste the crumbs of him in the air. There must be something off about the shape of her human ears because, for a moment, she could almost swear she hears _his_ stomach growl.

**Author's Note:**

> ...n then they go off to eat the boss n then also some stars n changkyun is like “god ur so sexy” n hyungwon is like “thanks so much i know oh also btw can i lick ur face real quick.” ((also , i sorta like to think that this is just a daydream that shlorp changkyun has))
> 
> i hope this was a good time !!! i'd Love to hear what u think cuz hungry hyungwon (hyungrywon?) has lived in my brain for so long now :^) plus ,, kudos n comments = little sandwich baggies full of changkyun molecules for hyungwon to snack on
> 
> talk to me about eating changkyun on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
